Salviation for Ash: Continuation
by Naito Writer
Summary: P.G by Pete the Rock: After arriving home with Salvia. Ash later confronts an old face that offers him the chance to take part in challenging the Johto Battle Frontier. Find out where this adventure will lead Ash, along with Princess Salvia by his side.
1. Notice

_**Disclaimer: The shows and characters in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

_**Salviation for Ash: Continuation.**_

_**Announcement**_

I am to announce that with Pete the Rock's permission, I have thought of a sequel to Salviation for Ash. I couldn't think of my own fic to do with the pairing linked with the series, but after reading his fic, I have came up with a continuation and hope you all will be happy with the results to come. As I believe I maybe close to being ready for the first chapter.

Here's what I will reveal so far...

Ash and Salvia arrive in Pallet Town to plan what's to come for their journey together. But during a celebration for Ash's success for all that he has been through, he meets with someone he hadn't seen before his journey to Sinnoh had occurred. They talk about Ash taking part in new facilities that were made in Johto, in parts Ash hadn't been through. Giving Ash the chance to take Salvia on a kind of a tour adventure while going for new symbols.

Ash will be able to catch new Pokemon to his team/family AND even Salvia will have a team of her own. What they will be, will be a secret. I have one in store for Ash and two for Salvia.

Salvia's identity will be both a secret since she will be in Kanto and no one will know she is a Princess, except for Ash's Mom, Professor Oak and maybe Brock if they run into him or something. Since he trusts them with keeping it a secret. The second would be a little confusion since Dawn's face had been seen at some points and Salvia is an obvious look a like in Dawns clothes. (Unless you want me to change the attire, hadn't thought of that yet.)

Feel free to put in ideas that come to mind on who you would like on their teams or whatever ideas come to mind for the story, which some people may do as I read in some fic reviews. That way I can plan ahead for future chapters if the ideas are good enough for a plan.

Wish me luck, till then!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and shows are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Well, here we go with the first official chapter for the continuation of Salviation for Ash. That is a sequel to Pete the Rock's fic, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salviation for Ash.<strong>_

_**Continuation**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Recap: It was during their time in Arrowroot Town where a Pokemon Contest was being held. While Ash was training Gible to properly use Draco meteor, his friends had met with the Goodwill Ambassador, who was in fact not only a Princess. But Dawns look a like by the name of Salvia. She had kindly requested for herself and Dawn to swap places so that she could take part in the contest. Except before that, she had gone to see Ash and ended up helping him perfect the attack that had came close to hurting her, if he hadn't saved her. _

_It took one kiss from the disguised princess to make Ash question his feelings to do with his friend, until he later on found out about the switch and sought to the Kingdom of which Salvia resided in to get a proper answer. Until Zero had interfered and snatched Princess Salvia, then took her into the Reverse World, with the ladies knight and Pikachu following behind. In the end it all turned out well for all, except for Zero, who was taken away by Arceus himself for the crimes he had done in what he had tried to occur._

_On the night before they were to leave. Ash and Salvia had talked and he is pretty much of a prince in her eyes after the risks he had gone through to save her. But in the end, it was the time, after, the Sinnoh League that brought the biggest surprise to the young trainer. Because on his way home, Ash and Pikachu came to a sudden surprise when they found that Dawn had followed them. But in fact, the girl in question was not Dawn, but Salvia herself. Who had decided to go on her own journey. As long as she had her prince with her along the way. _

_So the question is, where would the adventures lead to for the future Pokemon Master and his future Queen? Only one way to find out._

...

They were coming close to their destination, being Ash's home town. Although Ash had no plans or any new information about new regions, Salvia was just glad that she was spending her time with not only the person that had saved her life. But, also the very one that she had made her prince.

As the two talked. Pikachu was on his best friends shoulder, listening carefully to the happy couples conversation. He was quite surprised at first when he and Ash had found Salvia following them after the Sinnoh League had ended, and had thought that she and Ash wouldn't see one another after his trainer had become a Pokemon Master. But it seemed he was mistaken, wouldn't be a first since everyone makes one, once in a while.

So now here they were. His trainer, the dense and walking food disposal, yet one of the most kind hearted people he knew, had found love with a princess from the Sinnoh region who is a spitting image of one of their best human friends.

"I'm telling you, Salvia, you're gonna love Pallet Town. It may not be a big city, but it would feel like home to you in no time." Ash said, a smile on his face that made the princess giggle at the trainers happiness on returning home. "I'm sure you will be right. So far I'm loving the peace, the quiet and the scenery that this part of Kanto has to offer. But I cannot wait to see what your home town is like."

The two exchanged a pleasant smile, till it broke when Ash noticed up ahead that they were not long getting to where they could see Pallet on top of the hill they were coming across. "You might get that chance sooner than I thought, come on!" She didn't have a choice in the matter, since Ash took a hold of her hand before making a run to the top. When reached Salvia had an awed look at the view that she was seeing infront of her.

True it was a town, but the lush green of nature made it look like quite a sight from where she stood, specially when she saw some flying Pokemon she didn't recognize. Ash and Pikachu were happy to be home and could make out some things that had been added to the town. Some new houses and small building structures from the looks of it, but it was home none the less.

He turned to look at the beautiful face of Salvia, who was still marveling what was there without paying attention to her prince. Until Ash took a hold of her hand that pretty much snapped her out of it.

"Lets head to my place, I'm sure my Mom would like to meet the person that will be staying with us for a while, till we find a region to go to that is." Salvia felt the warmth of his hand, despite the glove and gained a faint blush. She didn't trust her voice at the moment, so she just nods her head.

This time instead of dragging her along, Ash actually kept a cool head and took his time along the way to his home. Not even letting go of Salvia's hand, either he didn't notice or just didn't want to let go. Either way, Ash felt the same warm feeling running through his body when his fingers traced over her skin.

_**Pallet Town.**_

The place was a little busy than usual, but there may have been an excuse for that. Jobs, errands, trainers that came from far and wide to see what they could of the Kanto region. Or, maybe the festivities that were being set up at the lab of Professor Samuel Oak.

He received a call from Ash telling him that he was on his way home, what he remembered was that he was in Viridian City at the time. And like the young mans first league, they thought it be a good idea for not only to celebrate on how far he had gotten in the Sinnoh League. But the fact that his achievements are practically giving Pallet Town a name to go by, as the place to house the remarkable trainers such as Ash Ketchum.

A lot of people came by to celebrate, even trainers that wish to battle the man of the hour, even though he hadn't reached the finals. At his age he had come far, the Indigo League, Johto League, Orange Archipeligo, Hoenn League, Battle Frontier. And now the Sinnoh League. Even though he had not beaten all of them, he was pretty much known from what was known and read.

The Professor deduced the time that he would arrive then thought it best to set up on this day, with the Pokemon lending a hand, claw, wing, whatever. Only Ash's Pokemon were left out as it was their party too, so they didn't want to ruin the rest they deserve after what they had been through.

The Professor clapped his hands loud enough to get their attention, that soon followed by everyone else. "Thanks for helping, everyone. Now, all we have to do is wait for Delia's call and for her to bring Ash here, then we can start the party!" He received a cheer from all that gathered, people, trainers and Pokemon.

_**Pallet Town: Ketchum Residence.**_

Ash found it confusing when a couple of kids that saw him ran off for some reason. Salvia reassured him that perhaps they didn't recognize him living here, that made him reassured enough to give a smile to her that made her do the same.

They were coming up to the fenced garden of his house. Where Mr Mime could be seen watering the flowers, until he raised his head and smiled at the two humans and single Pokemon that approached the house. "Mr Miiime, Mimime, Mime!" (Good to see you, Ash, Pikachu!) He even gave a welcomed wave with his free hand.

At the sight of the psychic type, Ash and Pikachu responded to the gesture with their own. "Hey, Mimey! Is my Mom in?" Once at the gate for the Pokemon to hear more properly. He gave a happy nod and spoke to say that he would get her, having the two to wait outside in a way of surprising her.

As he went in search for her inside, Ash had taken the time to speak to Salvia about some things. "Okay, here in Kanto nobody has to know about you being a princess, since, well... you know. But my Mom we can trust, she can keep a secret, the same with Professor Oak. So is it alright to go by just Salvia for now?"

Said princess covered her mouth to conceal the giggle that was let out at her princes attempt in this somewhat, plan. "I don't see any problem with it, as long as we don't run into anyone that would recognize me such as Sir Brock or Lady Dawn."

It was as if she seeks comfort or support whenever she held onto his hand, as she was doing now. But Ash didn't mind it and the two were pretty much lost in each others eyes, until the door bursts open and an excited Delia came out to greet her son. It made the two quickly break contact, not wanting things to be out in the open quite yet.

"Ash! It's so good to see you!" She happily got out, engulfing her son in a hug. Lucky for Pikachu he jumped off in time and to Salvia's surprise, was perched on HER shoulder this time as the reunion went on. Ash eventually found time to let out through whenever he could get the chance to.

"It's good to be back, Mom. But I can't breathe right now!" It seemed that she may have put a little strength into this hug, any harder and she could probably break something one day. So it was fortunate for Ash that she noticed before releasing him, making the young trainer relieved that he could breath, with a hand to his chest.

"Si... Ash." Salvia spoke in concern, nearly giving herself away with the way she had almost put in the 'sir'. It took the princess to walk up to see if he were alright before Delia had noticed her sons companion. She took in the bluenettes detail and remembered what Professor Oak had said about Ash traveling round Sinnoh with a girl that was exactly like the one infront of her.

"You must be Dawn. Professor Oak has told me about you after his talks with Ash over the phone. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Giving a polite smile to the young lady, who for some reason seemed a little nervous.

Ash looked at Salvia and scratched the back of his head at the thought on how he was to begin to explain this to his mother. Pokemon and friends are one thing, but a friend that is a princess, and not just that. But also his girlfriend as well. At least that's what Ash thinks Salvia is to him after all that had been going on between them back at the castle AND before they arrived.

Lucky for Ash he remembered to pocket the ring before their arrival, unless he wanted to 'spoil the surprise' to his mother early and have her jump to conclusions.

"Actually, Mom, this is Salvia from Gracidea in the Sinnoh region and, well. It's kind of complicated to explain out here. Could we go inside and talk about it more then?" He started off by saying as a way to go in.

Although the new bit of information made Delia blink in confusion, not aware that the professor said anything about Dawn having a twin sister accompanying them on Ash's journey.

She snapped out of it in time after a few blinks, a reminder of something that she was supposed to do once Ash had made it home. "Could we perhaps save that for later, Ash? Professor Oak says that he has a surprise for you waiting at his lab."

This got mostly Ash and Pikachu's attention, since Salvia doesn't have a clue on what was going on. Except when she heard the Professors name, it seemed to have brought something to her memory about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Just let me get the house keys, then we'll be on our way!" Delia says quite cheerfully for some reason. That pretty much gained questioned looks from the trio, as they were lost on what was going on. First the kids they came across ran away, and, now Mrs Ketchum is acting odd, as in quite cheerful all because of a surprise for Ash.

"Hey Mom! Don't you know what the surprise is so you can tell me already!" Trying to get her to stop and spill. Unfortunately, she was already through the door with Mr Mime right behind her.

Ash had a crossed look with his arms folded at what was going on. Salvia had a hand to her mouth, trying to conceal her laugh, managing to get out afterwards. "It wouldn't be a surprise then if she just tells you, Sir Ash. It would ruin the whole point as I believe."

That got Pikachu to react at the thought now, still on Salvia's shoulder. Having the Professors surprise ruined because of his best friends impatience. Said trainer sighs with his eyes to the ground, having his reasons on why to move along from the current subject. "I just want my Mom to know about everything thats happened, mostly with us. Except, I think I'll leave out some parts of the story."

Before she could ask which parts, Delia and Mr Mime had came back out, waving the item in her hand, before closing up the door. It gave Ash the chance to whisper to the princess since she was close enough. "Remember, you don't need to call me Sir, prince or knight. The same with my Mom and everyone else in this region, you're just an ordinary girl from Sinnoh."

All she did as a response was just nod and thought to herself that she hoped this would work out well in the end, plus it sounded kind of fun for some reason.

"Alright you two, lets go!" She had to give her son pretty much a push start, since he was frozen on the spot with what was still happening. Salvia merely stared along with the electric type and asked him, their sights still on the duo that were followed by a happy Mr Mime. "Are things ALWAYS like this here?" Even though their was a probable chance she wouldn't understand him.

Fortunately he gave a tilt of the head from side to side, then answered as if to say. "Kind of, I guess." Before she too made a rush to catch up after she heard Delia call her name.

_**Pallet Town: Professor Oaks lab.**_

It was all quiet on the inside of the building, the curtains were all closed and there was not a person in sight. That's what it was when they all entered, but for some reason Ash had his eyes closed.

"Can I look, now?" He asked, about the third or forth time, being led by his mother who had a hold of his arm. Salvia followed behind with the electric Pokemon still on her and Mr Mime, both trying to figure out what was about to happen with this, surprise.

"Not yet, sweetie." Delia replies. Opening the curtains a little to see outside, before she looked to the other two with them and have them hush for this part. She opens the curtains all the way this time and opened the door for them to exit out to the back garden, that was also the ranch. "Okay, Ash, you can open them now." That said, Ash lets out a sigh before he did so. When he did, what he saw and heard gave quite an expression seconds afterwards. "SURPRIIISE!" It was obviously, for Ash.

Salvia and Pikachu were quite speechless themselves with the way everything was laid out and the people that had come. It was obviously a party, and from the banner that hung high for the eye could see with the capitalized letters. "CONGRATULATIONS ASH!"

The trainer couldn't find the words to say for this, except the ones he could muster. "What's... all this for?" It pretty made Delia giggle at her sons question and decided to shed some light on what's going on, that he clearly doesn't get. "Well, Ash. After we all managed to watch the Sinnoh League. Professor Oak thought it would have been a good idea to celebrate not only how far you got, but for everything else you did your absolute best in."

That was when the Professor himself stepped forward to speak his mind. "Not only that, but your accomplishments, Ash, have given Pallet Town a name that we get some new visitors and even trainers that wish to see or challenge you to a match."

At the hearing of that, Ash looks round at the people to find there were faces he recognized and ones that weren't, including some he could tell that were the probable trainers that Prof. Oak had talked about. It made him a bit surprised at not only this, but the other news he was given on whats happened while he was away.

The Prof lets out a short laugh for some reason. He eventually stopped at the sight of the confused young man infront of him and therefore had to explain his reason. "Sorry about that. It's just that we never would have expected this much of a turn out, it pretty much happened after you left for Sinnoh and news of your deeds spread somehow. And what you faced in your recent league challenges had perhaps done more for your reputation."

To verify this. A man in his twenties stepped forward, with short spiked up blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing black biker gear and a gray vest underneath his jacket, but didn't show the expression of one. Deciding to let out what needed to be said from the trainer side. "Thought you might show more of a challenge. Especially your Pikachu after it managed to tie with that Latios."

A few more trainers stepped forth to voice their comments on how they either wanted to face Ash in battle, or teach them a thing or two, all this pretty much made Ash go a little red at the attention. Even the younger kids that were their went up and asked for his autograph. The Professor had to step in because of the young mans situation.

"Alright, everyone! Lets give Ash time to enjoy himself, then you can ask him whatever you like!" Everyone seemed to have agreed to that and the kids left him to have some of the food, along with the others that were there. It made Ash sigh at this, he then looks at Prof. Oak and thanked him as he walks towards him. "Thanks, Professor."

He chuckles at the appreciation and replies with a wave of his hand. "It was no trouble, Ash. We just wanted to show how much we're proud for all the work you have done after all that you had been through." Then he notices behind Ash the young blue haired girl that had Pikachu on her shoulder, looking questionably at the older man. "I didn't know you were bringing Dawn with you."

Ash had perked up at the sound of his friends name and, then remembered about Salvia being with him, the same with Pikachu. He turned to them and gave a look of apology before he says to them. "Sorry about that, guess I was a little to surprised and I forgot you two were here with me."

Salvia knew she couldn't stay or be mad at her prince and gave a smile into say that she understood, which she did actually. She shook her head in understanding, then said politely. "We understand, Ash. Don't we, Pikachu?" The electric happily nods his head. "Pika." (Yeah.)

Ash then remembered something he wanted to say to Prof. Oak, for it, Salvia didn't need to be around to hear unless she wanted to. "I want to talk to Professor Oak about something real quick. Why don't you and Pikachu go enjoy yourselves?"

Salvia had a couple of thoughts on what it maybe and was about to say that she wished to be apart of it. Unfortunately for her, Mrs. Ketchum had other plans for the young princess. "Come along, Salvia. I'll introduce you to some of the people here." Walking off with the princess being towed by the hand, as she tried to get a word in to protest to the older woman from this action.

Both men watched, with Ash looking on with a smile, while the professor looked on with confusion at the fact that Delia had called the bluenette a different name. Thus it brought him to ask the young trainer. "Ash? Why did your mother call Dawn, Salvia?" It got said person to scratch the back of his head, at the fact that now he had to talk to the man about his companion.

"Well, you see. It's kind of a long story, so I'll see if I can shorten it a bit." Ash had started with before he got to the real story.

...

Delia had introduced Salvia to some of her friends and those that knew Ash from before he had started his training, the results from the meeting were quite the interesting kind. They knew Ash had grown into quite a trainer, but never expected that he had traveled with a beautiful girl as Salvia, apart from the two they heard about.

It made the young princess blush at that comment and admit to them that she only joined Ash recently and will do so onward once they find out about any regions that haven't been ventured through for the Kanto trainer. But in the meantime, it still pretty much stands that she will be with him no matter what with the way the young lady is acting around them.

Fortunately she was saved by Pikachu, who had pointed over to a table filled with food that was a fair enough distance from the people she was with. So after she excused herself from them, she immediately made her way to the table, thanking the electric mouse when she got to it. "Thank you, Pikachu, I didn't know how much I could take."

She waited for the Pokemon to leap onto the space on the table before she continues after taking a plate into hand. "It is a lot different than the duties I preformed in my parents place. But I must admit, the atmosphere around here is quite acceptable to take in."

Pikachu gives a smile as Salvia looks round at the happy and cheerful expressions from most of the people she could see. Then it was the sound of a mans voice that caught the two's attention. Specially Pikachu's. "You're the young lady I saw come in with Ash, right?" It got both heads to turn and who they saw made Pikachu give a look of surprise.

...

Prof Oak had a hand beneath his chin after what he was told. He was quite intrigued with the adventures Ash had been on, that he heard of anyway. It was pretty much still a wonder on how a boy his age could be so lucky in witnessing such things that the world had thrown at him on his Pokemon journey.

This recent bit of news though, proved to be more of a surprise than the Professor thought he would never thought he would hear. Ash Ketchum falling in love. With a princess that came with him from another region.

"Well, well, Ash... I'm actually speechless for words on this." He said, quite truthfully put too. It was something he thought Ash would do, when and if, he decided to settle down after he accomplished his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Though I guess with this young trainer, it is to expect the unexpected.

Ash pretty much scratched his head again with a little red on his cheeks, looking to the ground and avoid the older mans gaze, since it was kind of embarrassing. Though he did hear speak out so that only they could hear. "You ARE still young, Ash. Are you sure that is what you're feeling right now for the princess?"

It got Ash to think back upon after him and the others had left the castle to continue on to get Ash's final badge. It was during those times all the way to the Sinnoh League, that he couldn't stop thinking of Salvia, all thanks to the ring she had given him. To him, it was just a piece of jewelry, but to her it was much more. Not only to say that to her he was an unofficial prince, but it was like a way of telling him that she would wait for him no matter what.

Words were more effective in Ash's case, and that the ring pretty much felt more of a good luck charm and a good way of remembering Salvia. Which it did whenever he would have time to look at it.

Before Ash could say something in response. Someone, had decided to intervene on their conversation. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important." And the voice pretty much sounded familiar to Ash's ears. So out of curiosity, Ash slowly turns to face the person that now made him a little more surprised than the last. "Scott?"

It was indeed the man that offered Ash into take the Battle Frontier challenge. Wearing the same clothes as the young man remembered, though quite a different colored shirt it would seem. It was yellow with green palm trees.

The man lets out a soft laugh with Salvia and Pikachu coming up from behind. For some reason the princess gave a bow of apology. "I apologize. I merely pointed to where you were and he insisted to see you, saying that he was like a colleague of yours, Ash?" Pikachu gave the same expression with his head down.

It was Scott's turn to scratch his head, releasing quite a nervous laugh. "Sorry, but it's been a while since I saw one of my favorite trainers. Including a certain, someone, that didn't have the word quit in his vocabulary when it came to battling." It was obvious to which that part was directed to. But for Ash, it was a certain question of what other reason Scott was here, besides the party.

Scott saw the questionable look on his face, then looked to the Professor to see that he had given a go ahead signal with his head. "Well, this is one of the reasons why I came. To help celebrate the return of one of Kanto's remarkable trainers." His arms spread to the festivities going on behind him. For the next part he gave a knowing smirk, as if he knew how Ash was going to react to this. "The second reason is... How would you, Ash Ketchum, like to face the new Frontier Brains, of the Johto Battle Frontier."

As predicted it was a complete surprise to Ash. Since he was frozen stiff at the given news and was unsure how to react from this. Prof Oak had a smile out to him, as he had already known about it while everything was being set up. Salvia on the other hand was a bit confused at not having much knowledge of the Battle Frontier, except for Ash being the champion and that he had to defeat a number of the Frontier Brains to become it. Pikachu was almost at the same level as his best friend, since he didn't expect that sort of thing to be given.

But it was out in the open and Ash was the one to decide on whether or not he should go through with it. Seeing as how it was a journey none the less, there was no reason for him to say no. Except for finding the words to give his answer.

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

* * *

><p>There we go with the first, let me know how it turned out. If there are any questions on Ash and his feelings, then the second chapter will be good enough as an answer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and shows are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

About time I got to this story. All my stories to do and it's tricky for me to choose which ones to type about, so I pretty much either pick at random or gain an urge depending on what I watch or listen to. Anyway, here is the next chapter for SFAC, enjoy.

Also I worked out some punctuation errors on the last chapter and some changes after looking up some stuff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salviation for Ash<strong>_

_**Continuation**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A short time later, after Ash had released his Pokemon to join the party and chat with the other members of Ash's 'family'. The trainer himself was talking to Scott to find out more about the new Battle Frontier that is located in the Johto region.

So after getting some food, he, Scott, along with Salvia, Pikachu and Prof Oak went inside to the living room where they could have some privacy to talk and not get interrupted. Ash and Salvia sat on the same sofa with Pikachu between them, munching on a bowl of Pokemon food Tracey gave him before going off to do the same for the other Pokemon.

Opposite them was Scott with a smile on his face and arms folded, Professor Oak sat next to him taking a sip of his drink as things began.

"Well, Ash, to answer your question. After your Battle Frontier victory, I got to thinking of expanding the Battle Frontier to Johto. Luckily the new Brains were easy to find due to their records, and the facilities could be whatever they like with improvements done to their liking. Now for challengers, I thought you would be the perfect choice, since the leagues are on break now. Plus you were the first to come at the top of my head after I saw your battle with Tobias."

Ash wasn't sure how to react to that, so he gave Scott a smile of appreciation that he was glad to have been picked despite his loss at the Sinnoh League. But then again, he lost the Hoenn league and was still able to compete no matter what position he ended up in. Another thing would be that it would be the perfect opportunity to take Salvia on a 'tour' of Johto along the way of facing off against the Johto Brains. What did he have to lose?

"Alright, I'll do it. If I can bring my friend along that is." Giving the smiling princess a glance, that made her go a little red and play a bit of the end of her skirt a little at the drawn attention.

It made Scott laugh at the request before he said. "I didn't say no when you had Brock, May and Max with you the first time, so I'm still not going to object for this one either." Making Ash feel relieved on the inside and Salvia practically happy, even though she would go even without permission.

"I'll let you rest up first. When you're both ready give me a call and I'll arrange for the first battle. Here's my number, I pretty much had to get a new Poke-Gear after a mishap with the old one." Scratching the back of his head as he placed a card he took out on the table, not wanting to talk about it it would seem.

Ash eyed the device around the mans neck, hard to tell the difference since it looked the same by the color as he remembered it being the last time he saw Scott. Salvia took the card and thanked the man with a bow of her head.

They all then started to have their food since their talk seemed to have been done. When that was over and nothing else to talk about, they all went out to enjoy what the party had to offer. People conversed with one another, Pokemon doing the same as they were let out to enjoy the ranch along with the others, with no trouble at all. Then came the challenges for Ash as one came to battle him after the other.

Since his Sinnoh team deserve the rest, apart from a battle ready Buizel and Pikachu, Ash resorted to using his other Pokemon. It pretty much turned out to be an endurance test for both them and their trainer to see how long they would go on for before Ash collapses, or he would run out of Pokemon.

Thankfully the Professor stepped in to say that the next battle would be the last due to the exhaustion both Ash and his Pokemon were gaining. So the last trainer that came up was the one that spoke out for probably all the others.

He smirks at the sweating young man with a Poke-Ball in his hand. "Don't pass out now before we even start." Ash may seem tired, but he wasn't at all ready to throw in the towel. "Are you kidding? Just taking a breather for a couple seconds."

Folding his arms in a way of signaling he didn't mind, he voiced it out as well. "I'm kind enough to give you that breather, since you lasted this long." After all the battling his friends went up against, Ash managed to win them all with the right thinking that got him where he was now over his time traveling.

"Okay, I'm good now. Ready when you are." He said, looking down at his electric partner who had a readied look on his face, knowing that Ash wanted him to go for this one. Pikachu gave a nod before rushing into battle,

With Poke-Ball in hand, a grin shown at the fact that things were finally getting underway. "The names Eran Esogawa, and I'm here to win this! Go get them, Mightyena!" Tossing the Poke-Ball to release the dark type hound that appeared on all fours, battle ready from its stance and shown teeth.

"Mightyena!"

"Pikachu!"

Both of them were shown eager to fight that it made Prof Oak good enough to raise both his arms. "This battle is between Ash's Pikachu and Eran's Mightyena! Both Pokemon and trainers ready? Begin!"

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" A black ball forms in the dogs mouth, launching it at the electric type.

"Pikachu, head in there with Quick Attack, then use Thunderbolt!" Said Pokemon uses Quick Attacks speed to move out of the way of the ball, keeping up with this, his cheeks charged with yellow sparks. Being surrounded with electrical energy, he unleashes the powerful electric attack, having it shot towards his opponent.

Eran saw a chance with this, so he sent out his instructions with a smirk. "Mightyena, block it with Shadow Ball!" Doing as it was told, the hound launches another ball, this time on the electric attack that it made contact with. The created explosion made a small smoke cover.

"Now, use bite!" Pikachu searched in whatever direction his opponent would come at him from, when he heard it, as the dark type shot out infront with its mouth open to show its sharp teeth. It wasn't enough to keep this certain electric Pokemon in place of fear, since he already moved out of the way, just missed being chomped on.

"Nice work, Pikachu. Try using Iron Tail on it!" Ash exclaims with a pumped fist. After Pikachu lands, he again jumps high with a flip as he descends, his tail going white in a metal like shine.

Eran gave an immediate reaction. "Quick, dodge it!" Which gained the same speed of evasion like Pikachu did before, only the hound went into a leap. Pikachu's tail slams into the ground before onto his four paws, a frown given at the missed attack.

"Let's go with Take Down!" The command was given after it landed, having the hound rush in at acceptable speed. Ash thought speed for speed may work so he may as well go with it and try. "Charge in with Quick Attack, Pikachu!" The electric type obeyed with the way he moves in with a white trail behind him.

Both Pokemon collided with their attacks, having Mightyena's head meet with Pikachu's leaped side. And with the dark type being bigger it sent Pikachu flying with a hard raise of its head, having yellow static electricity appear around its body afterwards.

"Now is your chance, Mightyena. Try and fight that static, then use Hyper Beam!" Eran calls out, a single finger pointed straight at his Pokemons target. Standing its ground, an orange ball formed in its mouth, then to its best lets it release in a blast.

Salvia covers her mouth, being unable to say anything upon how she assumed how this was going to end. The rest of the spectators either cheered on the battlers or, like some, waited patiently/anxiously for Ash's next move.

He thought through his options quickly and one came to mind that may work. Eyes shot up to his friend, in hopes that this would even work. "Pikachu, remember what you did at the Sinnoh League against Latios? Use Volt Tackle in that same way!"

Understanding what he meant, therefore the reason why he performed a somersault so he could aim directly for the Hyper Beam, before he went into his attack. "Pikapikapikapikapikapika!"

Eran was quite surprised like everyone else when the electric attack tore through his Mightyena's, even though it exploded halfway. Although everyone was worried for Pikachu, since he took the brunt of the explosion, Ash was confident that his friend was alright.

And it proved to be so, as said Pokemon flew down in a form of a spinning ball. Ash smiles at his friend being alright, finding his voice not long after. "Alright, Pikachu! Give Mightyena your Iron Tail!" Pumping a fist into the air. Pikachu continued to drop the way he was, only to allow his tail to glow like before with this attack.

Eran clenched his fist at the knowledge how much damage that Iron Tail would bring when coming at that speed. "Mightyena, get out of the way, don't let that attack hit you!" The hound attempted to do so, but could only turn at the point because of the static charge that still took its toll on it and could not allow the Pokemon to move quick enough.

He performed a few final rolls before going straight into a straight clockwork twirl, landing a good hit to Mightyena's head, sending it hurtling to the ground. As Mightyena attempted to rise Pikachu finally touched ground, feeling a little dizzy after all that spinning.

"Mightyena!" Eran cries out, even he knew it probably looked to be over after that. When it seemed to be halfway there, the dark type only ended up back on the ground, unable to continue.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Therefore the win goes to Ash and Pikachu!" The Professor announces after certainty that it was indeed over, having an arm pointed to the victor. Who gave a cheer along with everyone else.

"Alright! Great job, Pikachu!" Running to pick up his electric friend, who was still a bit dizzy, but shook his head once brought into Ash's arms. Giving a warm smile up to the kind humans face.

"Chu... pikaka...?" (I won... but I feel a bit...) He said a tired from the sounds of it, looking a bit sick also since he looked to be a bit green.

Ash softly laughs at his friend, giving an assumption to what it maybe. "I'm sure it will pass. You probably got it from all that spinning. Also I don't think green is your type of color, so try to ignore it."

Pikachu couldn't help but chuckle at Ash's attempt at humor, feeling better already. Both of them shared a smile as Salvia came up to embrace Ash from the left, being careful to not let him drop the startled Pokemon.

"That battle was splendid you two. Well done! Are you okay, Pikachu?" Being happy at the fact that Pikachu was more alright after that than the win her prince gained. Said Pokemon gave her a wave to show a response to the question that made her relieved.

"You deserve a good rest, Mightyena, after all that. Return." Bringing his apologetic looking Pokemon into its Poke-Ball after a good short talk on how well it did. Putting the ball away, Eran made his way over to the trio with a pleased smile.

"You did some good thinking for that battle, kid, good job. Though expect it to be long and tough the day I come and request a rematch." A confident grin given to prove his point, holding a hand out to be shaken.

"Anytime when you're ready. Your Mightyena was sure a tough one to handle Pikachu's Static like that." Ash accepts, taking it with a free hand, after Salvia releases her hold. Sounds of applause struck their ears but neither paid attention to them as they shook on it.

The compliment made Eran laugh, unable for him to hold back a comment to that. "I had him since I could remember as a Poochyena, and we went through a heck of a lot to get where we are today."

Scott was one that didn't join in with the others, arms folded, a smile to the young trainer and a nod of his head. All that to signal that he indeed made the right choice for Ash to be the first to take on the Johto Battle Frontier.

Professor Oak was in the same posture, except he thought to himself at the sight of the interaction. 'That Ash never ceases to amaze me. He's progressed a long way at his age, made intriguing discoveries unlike any person I know. Not to forget the Pokemon he's encountered were quite extraordinary from when I checked his Pokedex when he was in Hoenn.'

Delia was thinking on things that were a little different than the battle her son won. 'Aww, I knew I should have brought my camera. Ash and Salvia looked _sooo_ cute!' The memory of the blue haired girl embracing Ash being replayed in her head that it brought a smile to the woman, including a giggle.

After all that, plus some autographs and such given, the party went on while Ash, Salvia, Tracey and Prof Oak went to sort out the Pokemon he used that were a little hurt from battling. When they were sorted they too went back also to enjoy.

Time went on and the guests began to leave, some even remained to help out with the cleaning. Trainers made their leave, having almost most of them say that they hoped too return for a rematch, which Ash whole heartedly accepted.

Scott was then the last to go, saying that although he had a good time, he still had things to do. Especially with Ash upcoming challenges to make. So with him gone it now left Ash to explain to his Mom and now Tracey on what he has to tell them about a certain someone.

_**Later...**_

At the end of his tale, you could say Delia, Tracey and also Mr. Mime were quite... Actually, they were more basically stunned than surprised about what Ash told them on whom Salvia was and how things 'sorta' came to be where they ended up now. Leaving out the parts that were to be rather known to himself and the blushing princess next to him, and Pikachu who witnessed the whole thing on their way back.

Delia was the first to react as a mother would act in this sort of case, to Ash's misfortune. "Ohhh, my Ash has himself a girlfriend! And she's a cute princess, too." Making the trainer go red himself, listening to Pikachu snicker from his lap at the young mans unluckiness at having his mother act this way.

"Mom, don't say stuff like that!" Ash said in a raised voice, ignoring the short laughs shortly after from the men and Pikachu. Delia acted confused for the next part of what she was going to say.

"But I thought that's what Salvia was to you, Ash. Right?" Her head switches from the young man to the red faced princess, whom found herself unable to answer that herself, not with words at least.

Fortunately for the duo the Professor decided to jump in and help them. "Now, Delia, if Ash wants to talk about his relationship I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready. Give the boy time, that's all."

Those words may have been good enough to use, seeing as she nodded a little after. Giving the two youngsters reasons to be relieved, though still a little awkward at what was asked to the trainer.

Tracey decided to change the subject to get things going a bit from the silence they were all in after a minute or two passed. "Hey, Ash. You should see what your Totodile got me to draw during its little trick with Quilava."

Ash was a little confused at this point seeing as how it was TRACEY the one to find the thing he would find interesting to add to his sketch book, not having help from Ash's own Pokemon. So out of curiosity he shrugs, being interested in what the dancing member of his team did to get drawn.

"Okay, I'm interested. Let me see what Totodile did." Tracey smiles at this, going off to get his book, leaving Salvia to look confused on what was going on. Ash saw this and asks. "Is something wrong, Salvia?"

All the princess did was look to where Tracey went, then to Ash with a look of question. "Sketches?" Making it a good reminder for Ash to say what he forgot to her. "Oh, sorry. Tracey's a Pokemon Watcher, He studies Pokemon and draws them in their environment, trying not to disturb them while he's at it. I met him at the Orange Islands and he came all the way here with me and another friend to meet Professor Oak, then became his assistant."

Salvia looked understood now of her knights friend, just in time as he returns with a sketch book in hand and already on the page he needed. Handing it to Ash, Salvia leans in to see the work of art that Tracey was more than great at.

On the sheet of paper was Ash's Totodile alright, he could tell because his was the only one known to be a dancer kind like it was on the drawing. Except it was a first to see the water type attempting to balance itself on what looked to be his struggled Quilava.

Ash couldn't help but softly laugh at the sketched display, while Salvia admired it, not long to praise the artist on a fine job. "This is an excellent drawing, Sir Tracey." Going back to her princess way of announcing with names, which Ash didn't bother to point out to her.

Tracey couldn't help but blush at the compliment, especially one that came from the lips of royalty such as Princess Salvia. Rubbing the back of his neck, he says with little embarrassment. "Thank you for the compliment, Princess."

Salvia placed a hand over mouth as she giggles at the formalities. "Please, call me Salvia. Ash requested that I act like a normal person rather than a princess during my stay in Kanto. So I don't mind being called by just my name, if you don't mind."

Her response came with a slight nod in agreement from the assistant. "Oh, of course. Sorry about that." Only to receive a wave of her hand to say it wasn't a problem. Ash, during this, admired the drawing a little more before he hands it back to the artist. "Great work as always, Tracey."

Said person took back his work with a smile. "Thanks, Ash." Then Professor Oak steps in to say after noticing the time. "I think we can continue this some other time. It's getting late and I'm sure that both Delia and Ash would like to get Prin... I mean, Salvia, settled." Re-correcting himself with how to announce said princess' name.

The trio agreed and left with Pikachu on his friends shoulder and Mr. Mime by Delia's side, all waving a goodbye to both Prof Oak and Tracey who both did the same.

_**Pallet Town: Ketchum Residence.**_

Since they had enough to eat at the party and were tired out with all that went on. Delia gave Salvia permission to use the shower after such a long journey from Sinnoh, leaving Ash to be the gentleman and go after her. In the meantime Delia used the time to get the guest room ready.

Even though Mr. Mime doesn't use a Poke-Ball to reside in, it saved room, so Mrs Ketchum uses the one she got for him to just sleep in. Leaving the guest room free for the princess to use.

As the time came for bed, a certain someone couldn't find the position to sleep in because of the thoughts going through his mind right now. So, after finally having enough of it, he made sure Pikachu wasn't disturbed as he got out bed. Grabbing one thing before making it downstairs, being the ring Salvia gave to him before the departure from the castle.

He sat on the sofa in the dark, being the moon itself high enough to at least give him some light needed. Staring at the ring, Ash was down there for who knows how long, doing some serious thinking, and didn't realize that he had company until she spoke up in a quiet volume.

"Sir Ash?"

It snapped the trainer out of his thoughts so he could turn his head to find a confused Salvia staring at him. The princess wore pajamas she packed while she had followed Ash, consisting of light blue pants and zipped top, both fitting her figure and that went well with her eyes and hair that was completely loose from the clips and lack of the beanie.

Ash blinks at Salvia to make sure he wasn't seeing things before he asks her. "What are you doing up at this time, Salvia?" Forgetting he had the ring out in the open in his hand.

"I came down to fetch myself some water, then I found you here." She gave a short explanation as she took a seat next to him, then she continued. "Why are you up this late, Sir Ash?" Now switching the question round to her prince, noticing what he held before it was automatically clenched so she wouldn't look at it further.

"I just had stuff on my mind that I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe I could get them out of my head without bothering you, my Mom or Pikachu."

Salvia shrugs, taking a position to the young trainer in show that she wanted to hear these thoughts, or just thinks he would like some company. Perhaps both. "Would you like to share with me these thoughts? Is it about the Battle Frontier Sir Scott informed us of."

It was at least part of what was thought up, the other was of what he talked about with the professor. It made him think whether or not he should go with what was in his heart and say what he needed to say and hope for the best in the end.

"The Battle Frontier isn't the only thing on my mind, there's something else. Something that I'm trying to make sense first before I go out and say it." His eyes were on his clenched hand that held the ring, rather than the confused expression Salvia gave to him.

She did understand from the start that what Scott told him may have been on his mind, but not for there to be a second thing. It got her curious on what it maybe, despite that curiosity though Salvia also understood that it was Ash's privacy and therefore he would be the one to tell her when he's ready.

Which unexpectedly happened as we speak. "It pretty much got me to remember the time when we first met. You know, when you disguised yourself as Dawn to enter that contest in Arrowroot Town."

The memory of that brought a tint of red to her on how that meeting ended up. The training between their Pokemon, teaching Gible how to finally master Draco Meteor, almost getting hit by the attack and being saved by Ash. Which then made her freeze the image of when she kissed him.

"I-It is a memory I would say I could never forget, considering what happened on that day." She said, eyes not looking at Ash at the time but to the floor. Ash was somewhat the same. Even though the two shared a kiss and a moment on their way to Pallet Town, it still felt a little awkward after that certain memory came to their heads.

Never the less, Ash looked passed it to continue what he was saying seconds later. "Yeah, moving on from that. After you gave me the ring, I sort of made it my good luck charm whenever I'm troubled or thinking on tough battle strategies, it made Brock and Dawn think there may have been something wrong. When actually I was thinking of you."

It made Salvia look at him in surprise at what she just heard. But Ash wasn't finished before she could utter a word. "For some reason you helping me train Gible inspired me before my matches, why I still don't know, but I'm not complaining."

Now the princess felt touched at the fact that she helped inspire him for his matches, touched enough to lightly touch her own heart. With the feeling that there was more, she waited to hear what was to come next before she gave any form of response.

To start off, Ash pretty much chuckled due to the fact that of all this was actually coming from his own mouth and not brought on by what Brock would probably say to a young lady.

"The thing is, Salvia, to be honest. I don't know what's going through my mind when it's not battle strategies when I look at this ring. When I think back on this I... well... think more on you than I do than other things."

Ash seemed rather nervous as he rubs the back of his neck after what he had just said, not looking at Salvia as she had been quite the same as before from his last words. Indeed waiting for what could be his final words to hear before she says her piece.

"This sort of thing never happened when I travelled with Misty, May, not even Dawn for that matter. Actually none of the girls I met made me feel this way. So, what I'm trying to say is, I can't be a prince to you seeing as I'm not really one even in your eyes. But I do have an idea of what it is after Brock pretty much explained it to me..." Being that part he left out to the Professor.

With nervousness long gone, he turns to face the rather speechless princess. Taking her hands into his, he placed the one that held the ring over hers, clasping it flatly between them.

Salvia felt her body become warm at the feel of not the material of the ring, but mostly from the skin of Ash's own hand that touched hers. Finding that hers were a little smaller than his.

Then he released the right words that practically sent her mind into a spin. "What I feel for you may indeed be love, but I can't be sure incase I would just hurt you even if you did feel the same. Princess Salvia, you wouldn't mind helping me figure this out as we journey through Joh..."

He didn't have a chance to finish as said princess tackles him onto his back in surprise with her on top. Salvia gives the young man a smile, while he hadn't even snapped out of the state he was in for the position that went unnoticed for now.

"You are truly a one of kind person, Sir Ash. Normally a person should go through this sort of thing alone. But as it is you, I see no trouble in finding where your heart leads you. As mine shall do the same, right now."

Ash was going to ask what she meant, when he was stopped by her eyes closing and lips connecting with his in a passionate kiss. This felt more passionate than the last time they did this, which neither wanted to break. His hands reach round to her back while hers squeezed in between to be placed upon his chest.

Eventually it came to the point where the two had to regain their breath. Staring into eachother's eyes, quite breath taken after what they did, a smile adorned both their faces before it was Salvia that asks him before he could yet again say a word to her.

"Did that perhaps help you even a little, Sir Ash?" Not losing that smile as her eyes as if sparkle in the moonlight that was given to make them see one another for what the after effects had brought.

Instead of an honest answer, Ash gave a simple shrug, being playful right now at what he replied with. "I don't know. Maybe I might need a little more help." Receiving a quiet, yet hear able giggle that made Ash not want to miss at how it sounded.

The princess gave no argument, nor anything for that matter, as she lowers her head to take his lips in once more. As the two continue this, at some point they forgot about the ring that was released to the floor after Salvia brought him down.

Not to forget the small audience that watched the whole scene from atop of the stairs, going by the names of Delia Ketchum and Pikachu.

Delia was rather in tears at the romance her son was taken in by, while Pikachu was more happy for his trainer since he confided in him secretly that was to do with the princess from time to time when he could.

She couldn't break away from the sight of the two, who hadn't even considered looking to see if someone watched them. Though, who would think that someone besides them would be up at this time to witness this?

Hands were placed over her mouth, not trusting her voice incase she might break this moment between the two. So the thoughts in her head spoke out for her. 'Ohhh! I can't believe I am seeing this with my very own eyes, my little Ash is really growing up!'

Pikachu was the same from the floor, but with no tears, though he was still happy with the smile shown. Unsure on whether or not he should tell the other Pokemon this since there maybe doubts on whether or not to believe that their dense trainer has a girlfriend. Unless they see it with their very own eyes.

The couple on the sofa soon decided to sleep where they were in the end, with Ash's arms around her and her head lowered a little to use him as a pillow, both with a smile that could not possibly break.

They didn't even stir when Delia quietly came down to place a blanket over them to keep them warm through the night, as she didn't have the heart to ruin such an adorable sight.

The older woman gave one last smile before she went back to bed, ushering Pikachu to do the same so that the two could be alone together whilst they slept.

Probably knowing that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for the highly probable made new couple from the way things went on. But, I presume people would guess that could be one of the things to question for the day to come.

_**End of Chapter 2. **_

* * *

><p>I was confused on what the ring really meant, so I had a word with Pete The Rock and he agreed with the idea to where it led the couple. Though I did some changes to the idea. Any mistakes made I'll look it over someday. Plus I think I made Ash a little OOC with what they talked about.<p>

Review, etc, on what you think. Till then!


	4. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
